


The Earth Beneath The Snow

by QueenAkasha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, reader is a woc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkasha/pseuds/QueenAkasha
Summary: The berries left untasted tend to be the sweetest, so never waste your chance.





	1. Warm Honey

She stood frozen in the water, watching as the passing waves flowed back and forth across her bared feet and against the edges of her dampening skirt. The water was colder here in this foreign land; the beaches in Essos that she was used to were kissed by the sun, with sand that warmed its way between your toes. ‘Twas the closest to the heavens she could ever imagine. 

But the beaches on this island, Storm’s end they called it, were kissed by the cold moon. The water nipped at her ankles like ice, and no sun was there to bathe her skin in its warmth. A shiver ran through her, but still she did not move, wanting to feel somewhat close to her home so far across the sea.

“If you’re looking to fall ill, I’d say that is a good way to start.” A deep voice cut through the air, snapping her from her daze. Her dark eyes met scarred black ones that bore into her. Her breath hitched from the stares of those eyes she knew now would haunt her.

“I was… I was just…” She stumbled with her own words and her own feet as she quickly exited the water. A fall would have been imminent if the stranger hadn’t been fast and caught her, one hand grabbing her arm and the other on her waist. She grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He told her, guilt laced into his words. The girl was nervous and embarrassed by the situation, her cheeks heating up as she looked upon his face.

...And then she laughed. A nervous laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. 

...And he felt as though he had just drank warm honey at the sound of her laugh. He felt a twinge in his nerves now too, so he gave a short chuckle to rival her laugh. 

The girl removed herself from him to straighten herself out, making sure her feet were tangled no longer and ran her hands long her skirt to pat off the sand that had gotten on it, but it proved fruitless. She breathed a sigh and looked upon his face once more, and took the chance to introduce herself to him.

He wanted to tell her that her name was lovely, but his nerves decided against it. Instead he introduced himself as well, “My name is Jon Snow, my lady.”


	2. A Wolf And Its Prey

Jon hadn’t an idea of how long he had been leaning against the wall, nor had he really cared. His attention had been so rudely stolen by the barefoot girl down below on the beach. The beautiful girl down below on the beach to more correctly state. A beauty that rivaled the Targaryen princess, a rival that won as far as he was concerned. Her skin was as dark as the earth below them, with flowing hair to match. He had scarce seen anyone much darker than himself, a bastard of snow with a hue to match. She thrived in the sun while himself, he thought, would melt. 

But maybe the prospect of witnessing her glow was worth the melt.

“And what are we so professionally brooding about now?” 

Jon hadn’t bothered to look back at the imp as he approached, barely giving him a grunt as an answer. Tyrion took the spot next to Jon, and followed down to where the bastard’s eyes fixated.

“Or maybe we’re not brooding at all. No, instead we’re akin to a wolf hungrily watching its prey.”

“You make me sound as lecherous as you, lord Tyrion.”

“Oh, no, you could never be as lecherous as me. That takes skill. A skill that involves talking to women instead of watching them like a common creep.” Tyrion half heartedly chuckled, finding his joke to be that humorous. Jon was less amused at it, but still gave a smile down to him.

Tyrion caught himself before continuing on, “I am serious though, Jon. You will accomplish nothing by sitting up here and watching her. Foreign beauties aren’t common… which is why they’re foreign of course... A wise man once said ‘the berries that are left untasted tend to be the sweetest, so never waste your chance.’”

The bastard eyed the imp below him, skeptical as can be. “Aye. And which wise man said this?”

The imp returned the bastard with an almost offended look. “Me, of course. I’m wise and I’ve said it once. Now go before you miss your chance and that girl falls ill from that damned water.” 

Jon chuckled, muttering a ‘as you wish’ to Tyrion as he passed him to make his way down to the beach.

“As I wish?” He scoffed to himself as he watched the scene unfold down below. He stayed to watch for a moment, until he heard laughing from both. That was when he decided to turn his heel and head back inside the castle, wanting to find a fine bottle of wine that for once wasn’t for him.

...Or maybe he’d have a drink or two.


End file.
